Paradise
by Nami-007
Summary: He visto tus sueños y tus miedos, Hermione Granger. Todo cuánto deseas es posible, pero también todo lo que temes es posible… HHr.


**19**

Hermione había seguido a Harry a través del bosque, por alguna extraña razón se había despertado de golpe, y al oír sus pasos alejándose de la tienda, se levantó y salió en su busca. Lo vio siguiendo a una cierva plateada, un patronus, que se detuvo y desapareció en un claro cubierto de nieve.

Harry iluminó el bosque y Hermione se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol. Cuando el haz de luz de la varita dejó de apuntar la zona donde se encontraba, asomó la cabeza para observar nuevamente a Harry, quién agachado en el suelo, observaba el fondo de una charca congelada. El chico apuntó la superficie con la varita, pero no ocurrió nada, luego se puso a dar vueltas alrededor, y entonces se detuvo.

Hermione se preguntaba que podría haber allí que atrajese tanto su atención, cuando el muchacho comenzó a descalzarse, para luego quitarse los calcetines, el pantalón, el jersey y la camiseta. De pronto el sonido del hielo resquebrajándose llegó a sus oídos, Harry dejó la varita en el suelo, y tras vacilar unos instantes se metió en el agua hasta cubrir su cuerpo, y después de unos segundos infinitos, finalmente se sumergió.

La luz de la varita iluminaba el punto donde Harry había desaparecido, el agua comenzó a revolverse violentamente, salpicando por todas partes, pero él no aparecía. Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo hacia la charca, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta por el camino, y al llegar allí se quitó los zapatos y se zambulló en el agua helada con el pijama.

El calor que había generado en su desesperada carrera, se desvaneció en aquel instante, un dolor horrible atravesaba su piel, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Harry intentaba aflojar el guardapelo que llevaba colgado en el cuello, el cual tiraba de él hacia el otro extremo, como queriendo escapar, y a la vez estrangularlo. Al mismo tiempo el chico estiraba la mano para agarrar lo que relucía a la luz de la luna: la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Hermione alcanzó a Harry e intentó sacarle el guardapelo, pero el agua comenzaba a mermar sus sentidos, y él apenas se movía ya. Hermione sacó fuerzas de alguna parte, esa fuerza que aparece cuando alguien está en peligro, desesperado, y lo arrastró hasta la superficie. Lo dejo allí, y tiritando de frío volvió al agua, a por la maldita espada.

Cuando salió de la charca, Harry aún seguía tumbado bocabajo sin moverse. Se abalanzó a su lado, y le dio la vuelta.

—No me hagas esto —sollozó desesperada mientras tocaba sus mejillas heladas, y apartaba su cabello de la frente—. Hemos llegado muy lejos.

Hermione acercó su oído a la cara de Harry, y puso una mano en su pecho. No sintió su respiración, pero sí sus latidos. No se dio tiempo para pensar en hechizos, en su varita o en cualquier cosa mágica, su cerebro se lo impedía, el frío comenzaba a helarle los huesos y sabía que pronto se desmayaría o le ocurriría algo peor. Sólo podía actuar, así que elevó el cuello de Harry, abrió su boca para comprobar si tenía algo dentro, pero no, tapó su nariz con una mano y con la otra agarró su barbilla para elevar su rostro, y entonces comenzó a soplar aire dentro de su boca. Tuvo que hacerlo tres veces hasta que Harry escupió el agua que había tragado, y se incorporó.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y se tiró a sus brazos temblando de frío y de miedo. Harry la abrazó sin comprender muy bien qué había sucedido.

—Estoy bien.

—Pensé que morías, dejaste de respirar, y la respiración boca a boca no daba resultado y-

—Creí que eras una bruja —interrumpió Harry, aún sorprendido por el último detalle.

—No podía pensar —susurró Hermione contra su pecho—. Me gustaría saber qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar.

Harry no respondió, y permanecieron abrazados durante largo tiempo, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que él seguía casi desnudo en el frío bosque, y que ella chorreaba agua por todas partes. Se apartó de él, y fue en busca de la varita, con la cual secó su pijama y la ropa de Harry. Después fue en busca de sus zapatos y del abrigo que había tirado a medio camino. Cuando se volvió, Harry empuñaba la espada, era hora de acabar con el guardapelo.

—Hermione, ven —dijo desde la distancia, y ella se acercó, aún tiritando—. Lo abriré y tendrás que clavarle la espada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó vacilante.

—Porque tú has sacado la espada de la charca.

Hermione tomó la espada de las manos de Harry, éste se quitó el guardapelo del cuello, y lo dejó sobre una roca, sin dejar de sujetarlo por la cadena. Un sonido silbante salió de su boca. Y entonces en las ranuras del guardapelo aparecieron un par de ojos desafiantes, una voz aguda salió del Horrocrux, haciendo retroceder a Hermione.

—_He visto tu corazón y me pertenece._

Alarmada miró a Harry.

—_He visto tus sueños y tus miedos, Hermione Granger. Todo cuánto deseas es posible, pero también todo lo que temes es posible…_

Hermione se acercó empuñando la espada, lista para clavarla, quería evitar que aquella cosa siguiera hablando, parecía que se había estado alimentando de sus pensamientos, y eso sólo significaba una cosa. La punta de la espada apenas estaba a unos centímetros, cuando desde la ranura surgió una cabeza, Hermione cayó al suelo asustada, mientras el resto del cuerpo hacía su aparición.

Harry Potter.

— ¡Hermione! —gritó el verdadero Harry desde algún sitio, pero la mirada de ella seguía clavada en aquella copia resplandeciente.

Sus ojos, sus facciones, su mirada, todo era malévolo en él. Hermione sentía que fuera lo que fuese hacer aquello, sería terriblemente doloroso para ella, aún así no se atrevía a levantarse y clavarle la espada.

—_Durante mucho tiempo has estado esperándome. ¿Crees que por estar aquí conmigo incondicionalmente yo te voy a amar algún día? Tú que no eres más que una sabelotodo insufrible. ¿Quién querría a alguien como tú?_

Hermione había dejado caer la espada, para tapar sus oídos y evitar escuchar esa voz. Allí estaban las cosas que jamás querría escuchar decir a Harry.

—_Eres horrible. Siempre lo has sido. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en ti? No te quiero. Nunca lo haré. No eres nada al lado de Ginny._

— ¡No hagas caso, Hermione! —gritó Harry mientras intentaba acercarse a ella—. Sabes que no es cierto —dijo al llegar a su lado—. Lo sabes —repitió mientras la miraba fijamente.

—_Ginny es bella, divertida, y Cho, ella también lo era. Pero tú, tú no les llegas ni a la suela-_

— ¡Basta! —gritó Harry.

— _¿Y entonces por qué nunca he querido nada contigo?_

Hermione se levantó del suelo temblando, queriendo sólo acabar con aquello. Agarró la espada y se abalanzó sobre el falso Harry, y finalmente la clavó en el guardapelo. El Horrocrux gritó en la silenciosa noche, y la figura desapareció.

Hermione salió corriendo de aquel lugar, hacia la tienda, hacia su cama, sólo quería permanecer allí hasta que la tierra se la tragara, envuelta entre las mantas, ajena a la guerra y a sus sentimientos. ¿Qué estaría pensando Harry? Al imaginárselo se le encogía el corazón. Ron había tenido razón al decir que lo escogía a él. Aunque ella no fuese capaz de admitirlo. Todos esos miedos de ser rechazada se habían materializado aquella noche, y para más crueldad, era probable que tuviera que revivir esa sensación con el verdadero Harry.

Lo oyó entrar, después de lo que creyó haber sido una hora, y detenerse, seguramente debatiendo consigo mismo entre decir algo o callarse. Ella quería que pasase de largo, que se comportara como lo había hecho cuando Ron se había marchado, pasando del tema. Pero no lo hizo. Notó sus pasos acercándose a la cama, y su peso al sentarse a su lado.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo decididamente.

Hermione no contestó, esperaba que pensara que estaba dormida.

— ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que te quiero? Y no me refiero de una manera fraternal. Quiero decir… ¿Y si yo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo? Aún sin saber cuánto es el tiempo que me queda.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Era como si una de esas miles de historias que había imaginado en su cabeza durante las últimas semanas se convirtiera en realidad.

—Acabo de entender algo —siguió Harry—. Me preguntaste que haría yo en tu lugar, si el otro estuviera muriendo. La verdad es que eso pasó hace más de un año, y al igual que tú, no pude pensar. Había olvidado completamente esa sensación porque tras ello sucedió lo de Sirius y…

Harry se quedó en silencio, midiendo sus palabras, era un terreno que jamás habían tratado, sabía lo doloroso que era para él volver a pensar en aquella fatídica noche. ¿Hubiera sido ella capaz de hacer algo si Dolohov no la hubiera atacado?

—Y durante el verano vi lo mucho que estabais enamorados. Y nunca volví a pensar en aquella noche en el Departamento de Misterios. Y supongo que fue lo mejor. Porque sino éste último año habría sido una pesadilla. No sé desde cuándo sientes algo por mí o si te diste cuenta cuando Ron se marchó, cuando dijo que me escogías a mí. Quiero creer en lo segundo, porque nunca entendería por qué no dijiste nada antes.

No pienses en Ginny, porque yo hace tiempo que no lo hago, creí que la echaría más de menos, y sin embargo, me paso todo el día deseando que tú no me abandones. No creo que sea capaz de ir a ningún lugar sin ti. Y en cuánto a Ron, decidas lo que decidas, lo aceptaré. Si quieres estar conmigo se lo contaré, haré que lo entienda, pero no pienso esconderle lo que siento. Y si, por otro lado, ahora eres capaz de decirme que le quieres a él, entonces, te dejaré en paz, nunca discutiremos sobre esto, será como si no hubiese sucedido, nunca habremos tenido esta conversación, al igual que nunca te habré dicho te quiero.

Se hizo el silencio. Hermione había escuchado las palabras de Harry, sin perder detalle, pues poco a poco había ido respondiendo a sus temores y sus dudas.

— ¿Y si no pudiera escoger? —preguntó Hermione aún desde debajo de las sábanas.

—Sé que no es una competición, pero dejaría claro que esta vez no renunciaría a ti fácilmente. Pero haré lo que digas. Lo único que quiero es que estés bien, que seas feliz.

—Harry… —susurró Hermione.

—Sé que ahora no soy una opción segura y confortable, que no te puedo prometer un futuro porque no sé cuánto tiempo nos tomará esto, cuánto durará esta guerra y si saldré con vida de ella.

—Harry —repitió Hermione más alto para que dejara de hablar, mientras se deshacía de las sábanas, hasta que al fin fue capaz de sacar la cabeza y sentarse, quedando justo enfrente de él.

Se miraron durante una eternidad, afuera el sol lanzaba sus primeros rayos de aquel _Día de las Cajas_. Lo recordaría siempre: su cabello mojado por el agua helada de la charca, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por el frío, sus ojos verdes mirándola intensamente, sabiendo que era ella quién debería acabar con aquellos centímetros que los separaban. Y lo hizo, temblorosa y nerviosa, acortó la distancia inclinándose hacia él, sus labios se rozaron suavemente, y Harry respondió apasionadamente.


End file.
